


The Simplest Kiss

by TomoeGozen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoeGozen/pseuds/TomoeGozen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo & Hux on a date, having coffee. Kylo is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simplest Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorOutOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorOutOfTime/gifts).



"Hey, it's that weird chick again", Kylo poorly whispered. The man had no idea how far his syrupy voice could travel, capturing the ear of everyone near. He just had one of those voices that was pleasant to listen to, like a melody in and of itself. Or at least, that's how it sounded to Hux. The plain looking girl was shielding her face with her laptop. She was radiating some uncomfortable energy, but Kylo always acted this way when they went out in public. Hux watched as she tried to nonchalantly gather her things, acting as if she hadn't heard Kylo's comment. After she shuffled her way out, Hux leaned in to Kylo's ear. _God his hair smells good _, he thought but for a moment. "Dude, seriously shut the fuck up or learn how to whisper" Hux hissed at him. "What? This is OUR place. She can go be a librarian at the library." Kylo retorted, no longer even attempting to lower his voice. Hux immediately felt the blood rush to his face in anger. This was an all too familiar scenario. Kylo was obscenely jealous of anyone within a 20 foot radius of Hux, even if they didn't try to flirt with him. Kylo's method was always to attack first, and if he was so obnoxious it made someone cry, then he would just say they were weak. "Why do you always do this? You know how embarrassing it is for me when you act like a child" Hux knew this would just piss Kylo off, but he was beyond sick of this behavior. "If you don't like me, you can date someone else." Kylo nonchalantly replied, now that the 'threat' had left. Of course, Hux should've expected this response. Kylo didn't take well to imagined threats, let alone Hux calling him a child. "Look, I don't want to fight, I just want to enjoy this espresso, on this beautiful day, with the man I love." Hux said this meaningfully. He really did just enjoy being in Kylo's presence. Watching him sip from a tiny ceramic mug, occasionally grimacing at the bitterness of the coffee. "Whatever" was all the reply he received in response to his heartfelt words. Hux tried not to let how crushed he was at Kylo's feigned apathy show on his face. He knew Kylo didn't mean that. He knew it, but it still hurt. Hux couldn't hide the pain. He felt the liquid ire and hurt begin to build behind his eyes. "I'll be right back", he choked out, before walking as slowly as he could to the restroom, in an attempt to maintain his composure. It was around the corner from their table, and as soon as Hux made the bend the tears began to fall. He was angry and hurt, but grateful he made it out of Kylo's line of sight before sliding to the ground in a pathetic heap. His forehead rested against the wall, his fingernails dug into the meat of his palm, and he just wanted to destroy everything. This coffee shop was their place. It was where they met. It meant everything to Hux, and Kylo was worried about some random woman of all things. Hux didn't notice the sound of footsteps behind him, and then he felt it. Kylo's hand, on the small of his back, and shockwaves electrified Hux's body. Kylo was crouching down now, the closeness of his body broke what little resistance Hux had left and he began to quietly sob. "There, there, my little one, you know I love you" those syrupy words caressed Hux's soul. He turned around and sat on the dirty floor, trying to regain his composure. Kylo wiped away his tears, and then ever so gently placed his hand, now damp, on Hux's cheek. "You are mine and mine alone" Kylo commanded, before lowering his face to Hux's lips. His kiss whitewashed the world. It was this combination of unyielding childishness, paired with indescribable gentleness, that Hux had fallen in love with. These were the moments he lived for, the world lost to passion, at the simplest kiss.__


End file.
